


Sea and Sky

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Harpy!Pitch, Mermaid!Sandy, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch used to love collecting things, then she found something much more important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> [Harpy!Pitch/Mermaid!Sandy](http://thismightyneed.tumblr.com/post/42738508203)

Pitch used to love collecting things. She’d fly near and far searching out shining stones, precious metals, strings of beads and long forgotten jewellery. Very much like a magpie.

Her collection had been all that she had, all that she cared for. She safely tucked every item away around her mountaintop perch and woe betide any foolish being who tried to take her precious, beautiful things.

She’d been trying, and failing, to dive for a thing called ‘pearls’ when a flash of gold from below the water caught her eye. She had leaned close to the surface, curious, when a head emerged and two large eyes stared straight at her. She fluttered higher up on the rock she’d been perched on, feathers too drenched and heavy for her to fly away, and the golden creature lifted up her hand and open her fingers.

A pearl laid, gleaming and white, against her palm.

Pitch lowered herself back to the water’s edge. “Is this for me?”

The mermaid nodded and held the pearl out for Pitch to gently grasp with her talons.

It was the first time she’d ever been given anything.

“Thank you. My name is Pitch, what’s yours?”

The mermaid gripped her throat and soundlessly opened her mouth, then tapped at the water’s surface.

“You have to be underwater to talk?” The mermaid nodded and Pitch frowned. She was so uncomfortably damp already, but she’d really like to know the mermaid’s name.

She sighed and stuck her head underwater.

She heard a muted splash, then a laugh, then a sweet voice whispering in her ear.

“ _Sandy, my name is Sandy._ ”

Her collection had seemed less important after that. Why fly around the world a thousand times over in search of cold, lifeless things when every day she could see and treasure the shine of Sandy’s fins, the sparkle of her smile and the gold of her hair as Pitch combed her talons through it? Sometimes she picked up small, simple things; stones and plants Sandy had never seen before, or flowers to braid into her hair, but never anything for herself.

Eventually she left her mountaintop nest to make a new home in a cliff face by the sea, leaving her wonderful treasures behind.

All except the pearl, which she fashioned into a ring with a stray bit of dark wire and then presented to a bewildered Sandy.

“This is the object I treasure most in the world. Although it does not seem like much it has great sentimental value and I cannot bare to part with it for more than a day at a time. Maybe even less than that. It is a great burden, for you will have to deal with me being around constantly, but you’ll keep it safe for me, won’t you?”

Sandy smiled, grabbed at Pitch’s shoulders and pulled her under.

“ _I will, I will,_ ” she declared before sealing her promise with a kiss.


End file.
